Japanese Patent No. 3,916,958 and JP-A-2009-83618 disclose systems in which cameras are disposed on a rear of a vehicle and side mirrors, images of areas behind and to sides of the vehicle, that is, a rearview area and a side-view areas of the vehicle, are captured with the cameras, and the images are displayed with the display device disposed in a dashboard.
Because the system can capture an image of a blind area of a mirror, the system can be suitably used when the vehicle is put into a garage, when the vehicle is parallel parked, or when the vehicle is started.
In the above-described systems, real images captured with the cameras are displayed in full-screen or a divided screen. Thus, it is difficult to understand intuitively which image shows which area (e.g., the rearview area or the side-view area). In addition, because the images are displayed planarly and a sense of depth is not in the images, it is difficult to understand a distance to an object in the images.